


Falling down

by Nobuko_Felicitas



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobuko_Felicitas/pseuds/Nobuko_Felicitas
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 5





	Falling down

他醒来过好几次，但都不够透彻。昏昏沉沉中，他连身上的疼痛都觉察不到。

他只知道那些围绕在身边的不是同类。他许是被海浪冲了上来，被人类带到了陆地上吧……

想到这些后他再一次昏了过去。

无论醒来多少次，他都会看到同一张脸。

稚嫩的，天真的，睁着一双大大的黑眼睛的。

那孩子在打量着他……

像是在思考怎样玩弄新的玩具。

扉间被绑在浴缸里。他现在安静下来了。

那些人类显然没有低估他的力量，缚住他手的是特殊的材料，纵使鲛人力量极大也无法挣脱。那绳子上更是连着根极重的锁链，这半缸的水算是对他的体谅。

要说这种状况的原由还要回到几天以前。麻药的劲刚过，扉间就挣扎着醒来。这一动不要紧，缝合不久的伤口全裂开了，浴缸马上变成了鲜红色。他不断甩着鱼尾，可他现在连这种大理石的东西都无法切断了。几次三番的徒劳之后，扉间终于平静下来，他大喘着气，闻着血腥味，视线产生了奇怪的模糊。

“我的鳞……”

扉间又看向手臂，向墙壁靠去，一时的空落感让他心上一空。手臂和背部的鳍被剪掉了，他看着满是针脚的发肿胳膊，绝望和愤怒同时席卷而来，他都说不清是谁更占上风。

大概是愤怒吧。因为他摔尾巴摔得更起劲了，整个浴室的墙上地上都是血水，腥潮的气息充斥着整个空间。

之后有人进来了。十四五岁的少年平静地看着他狼狈的样子。

少年没说话，他们只是对视。扉间在他的目光下停住了动作。少年看起来人畜无害但又着实怪异——面对海中野蛮的生物毫无畏惧，仿佛是个天生的狩猎者。

“……你叫什么名字。”扉间决定还是搏一搏。

少年的眼睛睁大了，“你会说话？！”

“……我学习过如何与人类交流。”扉间忍不住想叹气，“你是这里的人吧，你叫什么名字？”

“泉奈……”少年的视线从未离开过他，过于锋利的感觉让扉间一阵不适。他的鳞被刮下去了，只剩下柔软泛着漂亮蓝色光泽的皮肤。扉间并不觉得这样是什么好看的，对于一个鲛人来说，被人类弄成这个样子几乎就失去了全部的尊严。只是他还没放弃，他需要回到大海去。

“是吗，泉奈……”扉间重复了一遍，“你……应该是什么有点身份的人类吧，我们不妨做个交易。”

听到交易这个词，泉奈的表情变了。他脸上浮现出小大人一样的认真，可扉间能感觉到，那不是他粗劣的模仿……而且其中似乎还带着几分失望。

“我必须要回到大海去。”扉间说，“你如果想要海中的珍宝，我可以向你承诺。如果你想要一片海域，在你还活着的时候，我们一族也可以保障你们的权利。只要你能把这些锁打开。”

现在扉间回想起那天就会意识到，从那时他就赌错了边。他都猜到泉奈是这里的头领了，他为什么没想到刮掉他的鳞，拔掉他的鳍的就是泉奈呢？他为什么相信了泉奈那张天真无害的脸，从未想过那其下会有孩童的恶毒呢？

“可是我为什么要相信你呢？”泉奈听完了他的话等下一会儿，歪头甜甜一笑。“来自海中的怪物？”

“我不是怪物，我叫扉间。”

“是我把你救上来的哦，扉间。”泉奈说。这并不出乎他的意料。“你被海浪冲上来了，受了很重的伤。但是我觉得，你是一条很美丽的鱼。所以我把你救了上来。”泉奈笑得更甜了。扉间突然有了种不详的预感。

他着了这小鬼头的道！

“既然我救了你，我们就两不相欠了。”泉奈原地转了半圈，头倒是还看向他这边。扉间发现这小鬼穿得极好，英伦风的外套和帽子，都装饰着精金的纽扣；裤子在膝盖之上，小腿又白又细腻。“而且，哥哥本来是不同意的，因为说鲛人会伤害人类。”

扉间的心脏猛地一抽。

“所以呢，我就拿了剪刀给他们示范了一下！”泉奈轻轻地一拍手，“只要把这些碍事的东西剪掉，扉间就不会伤害人了，对吧~”

扉间不知道自己的呼吸已经全是凉的了。他僵在那里，完全没察觉到皮肤的干涸，也没察觉到尾骨的疲惫。他只是盯着那少年看，满心满脑全是同一句话。

这个孩子，是个恶魔。

每天会有一两个仆从带着恐惧的表情给他换水。他们绝对不会和他说任何一句话，毕竟他在人类眼里只是个可怕的异类。倒是泉奈每天都往浴室里跑，缠着他讲故事。

“扉间，大海里发生了什么事情呢，让你伤成这个样子？”

“扉间扉间~大海里是什么样子呢？真的像绘本里画的那样吗？”

“扉间，和我说说你的家人吧！扉间是有家人的吧！”

可能是觉得泉奈还是个孩子的缘故，扉间想要唤起他的同情心。于是他耐下性子和泉奈说海中的故事，说他们想要统一所有的鲛人，说他一定要帮助他大哥实现这个愿望。每次扉间都希望泉奈能有所改变，但泉奈就是听听而已，海里的事情与他无关。

等仆人都离开了后，泉奈的胡闹就更加肆无忌惮了。他只穿着一件浴衣，跳进浴缸里，直接向扉间摸过来，仿佛他只是个橡皮鸭。

“喂，水很凉，你不是生病呢吗？”扉间忍不住提醒。泉奈不出所料地咳嗦了两声，可还是毫无所谓地泡在水里，之后他靠在扉间冰凉的身体上，那只细白的小手摸上他的鱼尾。

失去了鳞片的保护，那里的皮肤变得格外敏感。扉间从未被触摸过，这一下让感觉又惊又痛。鱼尾不受控地拍打，水把泉奈的头发都弄湿了。

“好软……”泉奈管不上浑身的湿冷了，他黑色的眼里泛着异样的光。“扉间扉间！你先不动，让我摸一摸可以吗？”他情真意切地请求。扉间看着他，竟然鬼使神差地同意了。

扉间全身都绷紧了。人类的体温对于鲛人来说过于炽热，可碰在他身体上又让他产生了奇怪的兴奋……简直就像第一次尝试自慰一样。泉奈的皮肤也是很细的，令他羞耻的快感随着少年的手移动着。

泉奈的手在他的小腹处停下了。“这里……是热的！”泉奈的眼里亮闪闪的，他抬起头，与扉间红色的眼对上了。

“嗯……”扉间得以喘息，他平复着心情，尽量正经地和泉奈解释，“因为鲛人也是要繁衍的，腹部的温度有利于我们繁殖。”

泉奈的手向下，在平滑的皮肤下发现了一个小口。扉间下意识移动身体想要躲开，但是泉奈先把手按在了上面。

“这是……？”

“……是泄殖腔。”

“泄殖腔？”

“……就是排泄和用于生殖的通道。你生物课上应该学过鱼的结构吧。”被按着要害让扉间一阵阵不适，他想赶紧驱散少年的好奇心。

泉奈听明白了，高兴地点点头。“嗯！我还亲手解剖过！当时剪刀就从这里刺进去，之后顺着往上划开鱼的肚子！一直到鱼的下颌！”

听了这话扉间不仅是下体一凉了，他感觉自己像是成了那条被开膛破肚的鱼，只能绝望地躺在砧板上等死。每次人类动刀，他未死的神经还会让肌肉抽动。

但是少年没再说什么。空气突然变得极为安静。扉间毫无来由地感受到了中奇怪的温暖，他视线下移，这才发现泉奈将一截手指探进了他的体腔里。

“这里，也不是怎么温暖的呢……”泉奈一边这么说，一边却压下身来。扉间瞪大了眼睛，居然变得不知所措。

也许泉奈是没有恶意的。

也许这只是生物的本能……

可还是好像哪里不对劲！

泉奈微笑着，将扉间压到浴缸的一角。他那双眼睛闪烁着，仍旧是好看的。之后，他在扉间的唇上落下一吻。

这次并没有什么舒适的感受。好像有什么烧热的东西在他的体内无规则地怼来怼去，撞得他头晕想吐。倒是人类的抚摸让他更加动情，那感觉顺着皮肤攀爬而上，来到他的尾椎，来到他的脊骨，像是酥麻的电流。加之精囊不停地被刺激，最后小小的孔中也一股股流出精液来。

少年的人类在这方面总是精力充沛的，几乎没什么不应期。扉间有几次想推开他，却都奇怪地输给了少年的执念。

人类……确实像是一团火。他在这团火中燃烧，不甘不愿，疼痛难忍， 但又觉得温暖。

等天快亮了的时候，扉间在恍惚间意识到，这个赤裸的少年不正是将他推入这囹囤的罪魁祸首吗？

红色的眼瞳里起了杀气。他没了手臂上的鳍，但他还有力气。扉间苍白的手臂绕到少年的脖子之后，指尖慢慢按了上去。


End file.
